Yubikiri, Eien no Ai
by Team GEMINI
Summary: AU - Love can hold many boundaries, but eventually people can over come them. A world where magic didn't ever exist, and a samurai that lost the power to fight. Many things cause people to change, but their love will last for eternity. KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1

**Yubikiri, Eien no Ai**

**By xYuki**

**Posted By : Kimusume. :) (And that's all. Really)**

_(Note from xYuki)_

Hm nothing much here, same thing as usual... I type it and Mei posts it up.

Tonikaku... KonoSetsu once again, and **completely** AU.

Everyone here is at least... 17-19. ;3 So hehe lets see how a more _mature _set of Negima will go.

Ps. This was a request fic. I'm not to sure if I'll continue or not. I'll let the reviews tell me. ;3

And from here on, I leave it to you Mei :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mahora!!

* * *

"Konichiwa, Konoka-san."

"Hm?" Konoka quipped as she twisted herself to look at the person calling her name. Pausing she took a moment to register the person's face. "Ah, konichiwa, Negi-sensei."

"What are you looking at?" Negi asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'm watching the baseball team practice." Konoka answer happily. She turned her attention only to catch a glimpse of a white ball flying furiously towards her. A blur of black and white appeared before her and caught the ball in a baseball mitt just before it had hit Konoka's pretty head.

"Watch where you throw that thing. Azuma heads up!" Setsuna warned as she threw the white ball far into the field.

"Gomen nasai, Taichou!" Azuma apologized as she caught the ball that was thrown at her clumsily. Azuma ran back into the field with the ball in hand, ordering her teammates to be a bit more carefully. "Lets try this again! Everyone into positions!"

"Whoa, Set-chan that was to cool!" Konoka exclaimed. She ran up to the girl and threw her arms around her tightly. "I didn't even notice that ball, nyahaha." Konoka giggled cutely as the other girl smiled at her.

"I always have to keep and eye on you don't I, Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked with a gentle smile. Her eyes scanned the brunette in her arms, and noticed something. "Your hair..." Setsuna investigated quietly. She raised her hand up and ran it through Konoka's silky locks.

"Oh, I thought I'd copy you for the day. Does it look cute or what?" Konoka asked with a wink, causing the other girl to blush. Konoka looked pleased at the other girl's reaction. "Oh ya, Set-chan, this is Negi-sensei. He's my English teacher."

Setsuna scaled the_ teacher _in front of her with a skeptical look. She had a lop sided smile and a quirked eyebrow as she continued her inspection of Negi. "He looks like an elementary student." Setsuna deduced bluntly. Negi stumbled at the girl's conclusion and laughed nervously. Sighing Setsuna quietly added, "He's cute... I guess. Kono-chan don't stray to far from me, okay?"

"Mou, Set-chan! No need to get jealous, hehehe." Konoka replied. Setsuna nodded her head slowly as a small smile appeared on her face. Konoka blushed under Setsuna's gaze and shuffled her feet.

"I really should get back to practice." Setsuna said as she looked back at her club members who were playing a horrible game against each other. The pitcher threw the ball to high, and the batter tried to hit it either way and in the process losing her bat to the skies. Now said bat flew high into the air and eventually gravity pulled it down, plummeting to the Earth landing right next to the terrified umpire who sat stiffly crouched down on the ground. "Er, not should... I _have_ to get back to practice. Wish I could spend a little more time with you, Kono-chan, but you know these guys... O-Oi! Don't throw the foot ball in the god damn baseball field!" Setsuna yelled frantically as one of her club members grabbed a foot ball instead of a baseball, but it was a little to late, the ball had already left the pitchers hand soaring through the air clumsily in a pathetic spiral. "Mother fu-"

"It's ok, Set-chan. I'll forgive you this time if..." Konoka said cutting off Setsuna's profanity. She paused waiting for Setsuna to speak.

"If?" Setsuna quipped, willing to fulfil any desire Konoka had in mind.

"If you kiss me right here." Konoka said with out any sign of wavering. Setsuna flushed at Konoka's demand and looked at the innocent looking teacher watching them. Taking note of this Konoka still within Setsuna's embrace looked at the teacher. "Ne, Negi-sensei... mind looking the other way for a second?"

"Why?" Negi asked innocently.

"Unless, Negi-sensei wants to see two girls kissing..." Konoka teased the tiny teacher. Negi blushed furiously making Konoka giggle. Shifting her attention to the club president before her she whispered, "Set-chan, now while he's confused."

Almost instantaneously, Setsuna captured Konoka's soft lips within her own, trapping the miniskirt glad girl in a web of euphoric ambrosia, that is their youthful passion. The kiss itself was chaste, but it was passionate. Not a single person who had witnessed the intimate gesture between the two girls, could ever hope to convey the feelings the two exchanged in that brief moment in which they were connected.

Breaking the kiss slowly, Setsuna stared hazily into Konoka's dazed brown eyes, a brief smile of pride graced Setsuna's lips knowing she was the one that had sent Konoka so far back into the recesses of her mind."Konya, boku no heya de..." Setsuna whispered huskily into Konoka's ear, her hot breath trickling onto Konoka's exposed skin.

"Mou, Set-chan we live together. I _have_ to be in your room." Konoka said as she relished her lover's sweet, sweet embrace. "Anyways go back to practice. I'm kinda skipping cheerleading practice just to see you, so..."

"Dame da, Kono-chan." Setsuna said with a pout. "But, seeing you in that outfit, is a real moral booster, if you know what I mean." Setsuna added with a playful wink.

"Hentai!" Konoka teased as she lightly hit Setsuna's chest. Laughing she regretfully released herself from Setsuna's warm arms. "But I like that about you." she added happily. "Knock 'em dead!" Konoka shouted encouragingly giving her lover a thumbs up.

"Get to cheer practice!" Setsuna shouted looking back with a wave. Konoka stuck her tongue out teasingly at her lover's shrinking form.

"I guess I'll go back to cheer practice. Negi-sensei care to walk me back?" Konoka asked twirling to face her teacher. The boy before her jumped up in surprise but conceded to her request anyways. "Yay!"

* * *

"Konoka, you're late!" Misa pointed out flatly shaking her pompom angrily at the brunette. With a huff she walked over to Konoka and bonked her on the head. "You're our head cheerleader! You should be the one here first."

"Nyahaha, I wouldn't hit me if I were you, Misa-chan." Konoka said slyly. Rolling her eyes Misa quirked her eyebrow taunting for Konoka to give a reason why she couldn't hit the girl. "My Set-chan is overly protective remember?"

"Ah, baseball girl... you two still together?" Misa asked gaining the other cheer member's attention. Konoka was slightly offended by Misa's question. Surely the brunette could hold a relationship that could last, so why did the other cheerleader think this was not true?

"F.Y.I, we still are and it's been going since we were 5." Konoka said with an angry blush. She hated it when people questioned her relationship with the baseball captain. Sure they were complete opposites, but opposites attract, and they were polar ice caps compared to each other, thus making them inseparable.

Giggling Sakurako said, "You're to touchy, Konoka-chan. Misa was only teasing, isn't that right Ms. Has a Steady Boyfriend." Misa laughed haughtily causing a round of nervous laughter from her teammates.

"Yea, I know... it's just I worry about me and Set-chan sometimes." Konoka muttered quietly, voicing her inner fears. Her eyes shot wide open in a small revelation that Negi was still with them. "Ah! We shouldn't be talking about our love lives with a child around!"

"Who are you calling a child?" Negi asked frantically waving his arms. "I might be young, but I'm still interested in what you girls are talking about." The cheerleaders giggled softly at Negi's innocent attempt to stay with the girls.

"Oh ho? Negi-sensei wants to hear us talk about love? Hm, I don't think he wants to hear about Konoka-chan and Setsuna-san's _Fiery Ravu-Ravu_, stories..." Madoka said with a sly grin.

Blushing hard Konoka screamed, "Stop talk about that! You were the ones that first asked about it! Mou, anata tachi hidoi yo."

"So says the girl who lost her virginity at 11." a voice said with a laugh. The sounds of footsteps rang from the bleachers. Everyone turned to see who spoke out and found a certain redhead with a cheeky grin. "Kagurazaka Asuna, reporting for duty! Yoroshiku!"

"Asuna, don't say that out loud!" Konoka growled cutely at the redhead, her blush only deepening as Asuna's words rang through her head. "Gah, get your butt down here already."

"Roger." Asuna muttered easily as she hopped off the bleachers in a single bound. She jogged the rest of the way, reaching her destination quickly. Her eyes scanned the group of people and eventually landed on the small redheaded boy standing beside Konoka. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry." Asuna blurted out blushing. "I didn't see the twerp here. I shouldn't have said that. Sumimasen, Konoka."

"What's done is done." Sakurako said wisely with a slow nod of her head.

"Stop trying to act mature!" everyone shouted at the hyperactive girl.

"What is done is done." Madoka said imitating Sakurako exactly.

"To true." everyone else said agreeing with her.

* * *

A bell rang loudly catching everyone's attention. That bell signified the start of another class. The sounds of student's rushing through out the area resounded endlessly, as their ecstatic voice shouted happily to one another.

"Ah, I must be off." Negi said looking at the door. He began walk towards the doors turning and waved. "Mata atode!" he said excusing himself from the female students.

Waiting after the teacher left, everyone scurried around Konoka giddily asking questions about Asuna's statement earlier, and eventually after answering the same question over and over again, the topic changed to her hair.

"Oh this? Nyahaha, I wanted to match Set-chan today." Konoka replied sticking her tongue out. "Anyways, let's get to practice. Asuna your costume is in the changing room, I think."

"Yea it's in there." Misa confirmed. "Since our head cheerleader here was out gallivanting, I had to take charge. Go right ahead Asuna-san."

Blushing Konoka replied, "I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was merely cheering for the baseball team."

"In other words making out with, Setsuna-san." Sakurako deduced.

"That to." Konoka said confirming Sakurako's theory.

* * *

"Booyah!" a bipedal bird creature screeched as it did a somersault, frontal flip, a back flip, and a handstand in full succession. Eventually the bird creature landed before a large steel pole supported sheet of paper adorning the Mahora Girl's Academy emblem. "Ya'll know we Mahoran's know how to par-tay!" The bird spread out its large wings and struck a pose resembling a surfer. "Ya'll know we go cray-zeh when our timer starts." The bird retracted it's wings and did a flip. "You say this is madness? We say this is Mahora!" The bird ran a few steps and jumped forwards doing yet another flip. "Come on girls, lets show 'em how we rawk!"

The paper holding the emblem burst open as Konoka jumped through raising her pom-poms in time with the music. She was quickly followed by Misa, who did a twirling body roll providing the fan service. Misa was followed shortly by Madoka who didn't do anything to special. Eventually Sakurako followed suit swinging her pom-poms wildy in a circular fashion. And eventually all the members of the cheerleading squad ran through the paper.

"Let's hear them names!" the bird shouted.

"Taichou, Kono-Kono!" Konoka shouted happily as she ran past the microphone the bird held in its taloned hand.

"Chibi-taichou, Misa-Misa!" Misa said doing the same as Konoka.

"Miya-Miya!" Madoka said.

"Saku-Saku!" Sakurako announced.

"Chiu-Chiu." the last member of the cheer squad said dully. The music stopped abruptly, and everyone stared at _Chiu-Chiu_. "W-What?" she muttered nervously.

"Chisame-chan..." Konoka growled quietly. Anger was evident in the girl's eyes.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that?" Chisame questioned, fear welling up inside of her. She back away slowly from the crowding cheerleaders.

"Where's the pep in your voice?" Misa asked with a glowering stare. "Come on Chisame-chan, or should I say, school's top model?" Chisame flushed at the title, brushing aside Misa's comment she shifted her eyes towards Konoka.

"Oi, Konoe's prettier then me, so I'm not the top model. I mean look at her!" Chisame blanched. She stared at the brunette's stunning features with envy. True to Chisame's word, everyone turned to the cheerleader with envy. "See what I mean?"

"True..." everyone said leaking with jealousy.

Konoka was truly a beauty beyond beauty. Her luscious chocolate locks that shimmered radiantly under the sun's light, and so silky soft that when each hair follicle pooled together, the difference between her chocolate brown locks and a rushing spring river became null.

Her eyes were gems to behold, captivating anyone that dares to look at her. Such pools of youthful endeavors welded within, in a bottomless chasm. Soft light brown eyes that would look at only one with a certain intensity, but staring at everyone else like a kind tender mother.

The three sizes, known to all as almost legendary, causing much envy within the student body every time she walked by. Her soft creamy skin that only her lover has touched extensively.

Yes, she was indeed a true Japanese beauty. A delicate white rose among a vast field of red roses, but all roses have thorns, and this rose had a very _protective _thorn that came with a steel baseball bat.

"As usual, the princess is living a fairy tail life. Rich, pretty, and dating a top contender for hottest girl in school. Though, still a shame you went all the way gay recently." Chisame mused. She had been victorious in fooling her classmates to forget her cheerleading mishap.

"I've been gay since this story started!" Konoka proclaimed proudly clenching her fist tightly.

"Right, right... keep telling yourself that, because before your eyes stayed to wander only Baseball girl, but now... I shiver each time you're in the changing room with us." Chisame grinned.

"Mmhmm, in your wet dreams girlfriend." Konoka hummed happily. Her eyes stared only at her lover, and only her. Actually Konoka had often wondered if could stare at another girl, she had tested this several times but to no avail. She was attracted to only one girl and that was Setsuna.

The sound of the gym doors opening summoned the interest of the bickering cheer squad. A girl with light brown short hair tied into a small pony tail with cute blue eyes, walked over to the squad trembling.

"A-Ano... y-you g-guys are t-the... cheer sq-squad, right?" she asked meekly twiddling her fingers. Her trembling and stuttering quenched the harmless bickering between the squad as their eyes stared at the girl. "U-Um..."

"Ah yea, we're the cheer squad." Konoka quipped nervously in return. "Sorry if you heard our little conversation back there, its sort of a ritual in ways." Konoka strode her way towards the girl with a bright smile. Her eyes scanning the girl silently making her squirm under the beauty's gaze. Her eyes shifted her way to the giant bird creature. "Asuna, think you can turn on the lights? I can't see."

The bird squawked loudly and ran towards the light switches in a blinding speed. The lights sprung to life, illuminating the gymnasium. The floor was littered with the scraps of paper from the banner.

"Thanks, Asuna." Konoka said brushing her hair with her left hand. The light had illuminated not only the room, but the beautiful brunette as well.

"Suteki..." the girl mumbled quietly. Konoka switcher her attention to the girl with another radiant smile. "Ah, um... my name is Furukawa Nagisa, I am a first year student and I would like to join the cheer team. May I please speak to the captain?"

Smiling Konoka hummed. Placing a slender finger on her chin she said, "Hm sure, but before you talk to her, please tell us the reason why you want to join." Nagisa blushed and shuffled back slightly. "Hora, don't be afraid, I don't bite."

"Yea, that's what she wants you to think." Chisame said rolling her eyes.

"Un. Well... there's this girl I like and..."

"Whoa, so bold about it!" Misa and Sakurako exclaimed gleefully making the girl blush.

"Well, she's in the baseball club and..."

"Ouch, well there are about 21 people in the baseball club." Madoka mused silently.

"She directed me here, and well... if I join the team, maybe I can cheer her on." Nagisa said finally being able to finish with out further interruption. Bowing deeply she pleaded, "So please let me join!"

"Hn, ok." Konoka said whimsically. "I'm the head cheerleader, Konoe Konoka. Hajimemashita." Nagisa gawked at the girl before her. "Um, is there something on my face?" Konoka asked blushing.

"N-No! I've heard so much about you. I feel honored to have even spoken to you." Nagisa beamed. Bowing slightly Konoka smiled at the compliment the girl had given her.

"Asuna, nice costume..." a voice snickered.

"Hey! I happen to like this costume! It's cool." Asuna raged as she ran towards the new intruder. Jumping up Asuna shrieked a battle cry as she performed a flying kick. The new comer ducked from the kick and grabbed onto Asuna's leg. "Eek!"

"Hora!" the person cried as she threw the feathered Asuna. "You're still 100 years to young to defeat me so cleanly!" Asuna was sent flying. "Ossu, Kono-chan. I sent a first year here, I was wondering if she got here ok."

"Yapari." everyone dead panned.

* * *

To lazy to edit.

Kay, chapter 1 finished. I say... this story was rather fun to write. XD Its so AU I can't even call it Negima. Review if you like it. If so I'll probably continue it.

Translations

By now you all know what Konichiwa means.

"Gomen nasai, Taichou!" - Sorry, Captain!

"Konya, boku no heya de..." - Tonight, my room.

"Dame da, Kono-chan." - That's no good, Kono-chan.

"Mou, anata tachi hidoi yo." - You guys are horrible.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, reporting for duty! Yoroshiku!" - Kagurazaka Asuna, reporting for duty! I'm in your care! (Erm, yorishiku... really depends on who you think about it.)

"Mata atode!" - See you later!

"Suteki..." - Wow. (Once again it depends. XD It can be wonderful, and some others.)

"I'm the head cheerleader, Konoe Konoka. Hajimemashita." - I'm the head cheerleader, Konoe Konoka. Nice to meet you.

Ossu - Hi!

"Yapari." - I knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yubikiri, Eien No Ai**

By xYuki

Posted By : Kimusume. :) (And that's all. Really)

(A/N)

Wow, I'm glad for the positive feed back. XD I was a little unsure if I should continue it. The whole idea was from looking at Ichikawa Haruki in baseball gear. .-. Then Mei had the crazy idea of making Setsuna a baseball girl. :X So meh, I'm glad you all liked it. :D

(I wanted to make her a golfer)

Anyways, I've finally gained enough resolve to update this. o 3o

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Kimi Tasu Boku Wa Ravu Ni Narimasu Ka?

* * *

"Nani?" Setsuna blurted out as she walked over to the cheer squad. The first year blushed as she smiled at her timidly. "See the cheer squad isn't so bad, now is it?" she asked. Nagisa nodded her head furiously making Setsuna laugh a little.

Konoka stood there with a slight glare at the interaction between her lover and the first year named Furukawa Nagisa. Biting her lower lip she growled. "_Set-chan_." she murmured seductively, immediately catching the other captain's attention.

"Ha-Hai?" Setsuna said and watched wordlessly as Konoka wrapped herself around her. "U-Umm... Kono-chan, what exactly are you doing?" Setsuna questioned the unusually promiscuous cheerleader.

"Hm, nandemonai. Aitai ni." Konoka whispered into Setsuna's ear seductively.

"S-So... they're that way?" Nagisa ask Sakurako with a heavy blush on her face. Nodding her head Sakurako clenched her fist as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Nagisa and Sakurako watched the two lovers interact as if they were watching a romantic movie.

"Ah! O-Ojou-sama, yamate kudasai..." Setsuna mumbled quietly as she tried to restrain Konoka's forward advances. Clamping her mouth shut, Setsuna looked at Konoka's pained expression. She hadn't used that term since they where kids. "Kono-cha-"

"Can it." Konoka barked removing herself from Setsuna's form. With a sigh she looked over to the intruding girl who was making moves on** her** girl. Nagisa trembled over Konoka's dull stare towards her. "Tonikaku, so you wanna be a cheerleader?"

"Um... yes? Er, I can come back if you want... you don't seem to be-" Nagisa stuttered as she shrunk away behind Setsuna's back. Laughing nervously Nagisa tried to make her way towards the door. "Really I can come back..."

"Chotto matte!" Setsuna shouted as she grabbed Nagisa by the shoulders and brought her back to where the cheerleaders where. "You gotta get more courage. You know she'll look right past you if you keep doing that." Nagisa jumped up with a small scream at the mere thought of the object of her affections.

Looking at the extremely jealous Konoka, Setsuna smiled softly, walking towards the girl and pulling her into a warm embrace. "How's my pretty little cheerleader?"

"Better... so who is this person, Nagisa-chan likes?" Konoka asked, quickly melting into Setsuna's warm, and tantalizing embrace. Shifting her position Konoka twirled herself around, wrapping Setsuna's arms around her body like a really sexy blanket, whilst leaning her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"Hn, I can't tell you. Not my place to say, Love." replied Setsuna as she sent a wink towards Nagisa. The timid girl began to blush furiously at the baseball captain's gesture. It wasn't everyday that a girl that handsome would any attention to just anyone. The handsome captain was dating the most beautiful girl in school, her grades where high, as well as her home run record.

"S-Sa-Sakagami T-Tomoyo-san." Nagisa stuttered. She stood before the cheer team, twiddling her fingers and unable to keep her eyes off of the stunning couple before her. "I... I like Sakagami Tomoyo-san... and I really want to join the cheer squad... so I could cheer her on, if possible. I know you guys cheer for the baseball team a lot so-"

"Okay, if she's got talent she's in." Konoka chirped cutely. Relishing Setsuna's embrace she held on tighter making herself unremovable from her other half. "So how about it? Show us something good, and we'll cheer for your Tomo-chan, and my Set-chan."

Nodding her head furiously, Nagisa set herself ready to perform something for the cheer team. Getting into position, Nagisa took a deep breath and...

"Hey, Taichou you in here? Dai pinchi!"

"S-Sakagami-san!" Nagisa blurted out, exhaling all the air she had in her lungs and fell to the ground. The young teen standing at the door had her long off brown hair in a loose ponytail, wearing the Mahora Gakuen baseball team uniform, and an irresistible face to boot. She trotted inside the gymnasium with a steel baseball bat in hand. "Ahhh!"

"Nagisa-chan? Er, why are you here?" Tomoyo asked fairly interested in the cute girl's reasoning. Shifting her eyes over to the love-y dove-y couple, Tomoyo smiled inwardly. Her team captain was one that many feared initially, but by seeing her act the way she did with the head cheer leader, their opinions changed rather quickly. Tomoyo felt the exact same thing. People often judged her before getting to know her, and because of this people didn't want to get near enough to find out she was just like them. She enjoyed listening to J-pop, talking about love, and all those other things girls their age did. Experimenting being one of them. "Taichou, here's Yuunagi."

Setsuna looked at the familiar steel baseball bat in Tomoyo's hands. The spotless bat looked shiny and new, even though Setsuna had used it since she joined the team. Yuunagi's hilt was black, it's grip still as sturdy as the day she received it from Konoka all those years ago.

Reaching out, Setsuna said, "Thank you, Tomoyo-san. You really are my right hand after all, and as you can see my left hand is slightly occupied, other wise well ya' know." The baseball girl's left hand was being held very protectively by a smiling Konoe heir. Setsuna grinned at Konoka's protectiveness, and loved every bit of it. "So, what exactly is the problem?"

"The rugby team, baseball team, lacrosse team, and the ballet team, are arguing outside." Tomoyo answered as she stifled a laugh. This was serious business, not something to be made light of.

"Ah, okay... whoa, wait... what? The ballet team?" Setsuna paused and sent an odd stare at the beautiful girl before her, "We have a rugby team?"

"Apparently so, Taichou. It shocked me to." Tomoyo replied with a cough to hide her embarrassment.

"That sounds seriously odd, but this school is... rather quirky." with a sigh Setsuna kissed Konoka on the back of the head. "This might get bloody... seeing as how I was called in. I hope there won't be anymore lawsuits."

"Sakurazaki Setsuna vs The People, omoshiro!. Set-chan, I promise to get you the best lawyers my Grandpa's money can buy." Konoka professed in a sad attempt on calming the tense girl holding her.

"Um... thanks?" Setsuna muttered in a confused fashion.

Tomoyo exaggerating a cough just to catch the attention of her love sick captain. "Taichou... the ballet team, they have cleats."

"Chikushou, why didn't you say so!" Setsuna squealed in a panic. Quickly kissing Konoka on the cheek, Setsuna ruefully let go of her beloved. "Ja itekimasu, see ya in a few?"

"Mochiron desu, kiotsukete ne?" Konoka replied with a wave as she watched the love of her life run towards the door with her pitcher.

She quietly watched as Setsuna and Tomoyo exited and quickly turned to a blushing Nagisa. "So, she's the one you like?" Nagisa nodded her head. "She's cute... but not as cute as my, Set-chan."

"I do have to admit, Sakurazaki-san is a bit more... attractive then, Tomoyo-kun..." Nagisa confessed in a flustered state. "But looks aren't what matters right?" she asked. Konoka smiled and nodded her head.

"I just got lucky the Set-chan package came with looks and personality. Well back to business." Konoka stated with a smile. "Show me what you got?" Konoka tossed Nagisa the spot light for her try out.

* * *

"Okay, what's with all the ruckuses here!?" Setsuna screamed swinging around Yuunagi in a controlled fashion. "And seriously... ballet team, what the fuck?"

"Well just so you know, Sakurazaki, the rugby team threw a football into our studio." the ballet team captain said with a serious frown on her young face. "How else are we going to react?"

"For one, stop frowning you'll get wrinkles. Two... those cleats are scary. Three, can't we just use democracy instead of violence? What are we... American?" Setsuna replied with a question of her own. "Well... wait... if this argument is between you guys... why are you on my field?"

"The sissy team here threw our football, and one of your stupid players whacked it across the school!" the football team captain roared furiously.

Setsuna couldn't help but feel a migraine coming on. It was times like these she just wanted to cuddle up to Konoka in bed, and forget all of her troubles and concentrate on pleasuring the beautiful brunette, but no, life was a bitch to her, and this was one bitch Setsuna didn't want to make her's.

"Can't we all just say sumimasen, hug, and move on?" she pleaded quietly.

"Iie." the two other captains said at the same time.

"Hai..." Setsuna mumbled exasperated. "Seriously now, just exchange information, inform Autopac about the accident and move on with your lives."

"Taishou... this isn't a matter of vehicles..." Tomoyo whispered.

"Wakatte yo, demo get the main grasp of what I just said." the darker haired girl said. "Plus... I really don't want to deal with this at the moment."

"Taishou... stop throwing your duties as team captain away..." Tomoyo groaned inwardly. Today she just wanted to swing a bat, hit some balls, and run a few home runs... but no... today just had to be lets stop a good game for an accident.

Feeling slightly guilty of trying to find a quick fix, Setsuna got serious. "Rugby team, you apologize to the ballet team for breaking their window. You will also pay for the damages. I'll have the money taken from your budget." The rugby team groaned and complained saying it wasn't fair. Setsuna ignored this of course. "Ballet team, you will accept the rugby team's apology, and pay for my baseball field! Your cleats are ruining my grass. That is all!"

"Sugoi... Taishou, kimi wa honto ni kowai desu. Sugoku kowai!" the baseball team said in slight fear of how their team captain literally pwned the living daylights of both invading teams.

"Sakurazaki! This isn't fair! How come your team gets off scot free?" a member of the rugby team asked in a fury. "They're the ones that hit the football into the ballet room!"

"Well, what was a football doing in the baseball field? We where doing what we were supposed to be doing. Now get over my decision or complain to the Head of Club directions." Setsuna said.

"Who might that be?"

"I'm vise president. Can you guess who's head?" Setsuna asked with a charming grin. The ruby team groaned. "Yep, that's right. Now get off of my field!"

"H-HAI!"

"Kowai..."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Konoka shouted out as she entered the dorm she shared with her lover. "Set-chan, are you home?" she called out. It was odd that the room was so quiet. "Hello?"

"Hora, Eva-chan, you're doing it wrong." Setsuna's calm voice said in the distance.

"Wakatta, wakatta!" Evangeline complained. "I'm trying okay."

With a sigh, Setsuna tried again. "Okay, slowly... okay... ow... oww... ITA!"

"GAH! Gomen!" Evangeline squeaked in a panic. "Man... Konoe's gunna have my ass for this."

"To... late." Konoka growled darkly. The young princess walked into the bedroom to find that her lover was shirtless and covered in bandages, again. The little girl beside her was none other then Evangeline. A young genius so to say, who had taken a quick fancy for her dear, dear, guardian. "Mind explaining, why my girlfriend is getting medical treatment?"

"Ano, Kono-chan... I can explain." Setsuna groaned as she sat up straight. "Eva-chan, think you can finish up the last bit?" Evangeline nodded her head and continued to fix the other's bandages.

"Well?"

"Um, that small club meeting, turned kind of ugly." Setsuna said with a nervous chuckle. Konoka frowned at this and tapped her foot. "I didn't kill anyone though! I just... kind of used the school's dumpster to avoid any casualties."

"Set-chan, you remember what happened last time you got into a fight with other clubs?" Konoka questioned with a heavy sigh. Setsuna looked at her blankly and shrugged. Scratching her head, Konoka frowned. "Well they did it again. They trashed your motorcycle."

"Kuso!"

* * *

:3 Well there you go, the long awaited second chapter. :) Thank you to all those who reviewed. Keep on reviewing or else I'll lose interest in this in general. XD So review people! For the next chapter... 20-30 more reviews. ;3 That's when I'll review next. So, post them after you read if you wanna find out what happens to Set-chan's kawasaki ninja, oops let out a spoiler, my bad!

Unedited, cause Mei's in Korea.

* * *

**Glossery**

* * *

"Hm, nandemonai. Aitai ni." - Nothing. I wanted to see you.

Tonikaku - anyways

Dai pinchi - xD Big pinchy!

Omoshiro - interesting

Chikushou - damnit!

"Mochiron desu, kiotsukete ne?" - Of course, be careful okay?

"Sugoi... Taishou, kimi wa honto ni kowai desu. Sugoku kowai!" - Wow... Captain, you're really scary!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yubikiri Eien No Ai**

By xYuki and Kimusume

Yuki : .-. I've grown to used to putting her user with mine. XD

Anyways Toumasan you asked for it to be longer, so I did. :3 And thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Oh and barely any Japanese in this one. Mei wanted to write it, thus the quick update, soo, hah you people lucked out o 3o. (\( ' A ' )/) Lucky jerks...

Also, crummy you gave me a startle thar. XD When I saw ur e-mail about your story alert... it said "crummy, Story". So I was all.. Whoa. O.o; -3-

**Warning - this chapter... is slightly... .-. Oh gosh... don't blame me when you figure it out. XD Just don't. It was Mei's idea, not mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Okaa-san, Otou-san, and My Fiancee

* * *

"Setsuna-kun, I must inform you, your Okaa-san and Otou-san will be coming here for a visit." Konoemon said to the exasperated girl before him. He knew how much she detested seeing her parents, even now when things were going so great with his granddaughter. "I know you hate it, but still. They are your parents, and a parent does worry about their child attending school so far away."

"Un, wakatta. Demo..."

"No complaining, Setsuna-kun." Konoemon interjected. Setsuna let out a heavy sigh, her shoulders sinking. "You are the heir to the Shinmei school, there are some things you can't avoid."

"I can't even pick up a goddamned sword! What good is an heir who can't practice what they're taking over! Tell me!?" Setsuna screamed. The dark haired girl had a leveled head, never got angry, and always calm, but when it came to her future she lost all cool. Balling her right hand into a fist, Setsuna brought it up, pulled down her sleeve, and just stared at it. A large white scar marred her perfect skin in a snake like fashion. "I can't ever... pick up a sword..."

"Hey, don't say that now! Swinging a bat and wielding a sword are similar!" Konoemon said in a sincere voice. Setsuna just shook her head. "Go... gomenasai, Setsuna-kun."

"I know, it isn't your fault."

"Setsuna-kun, you mustn't put this off any longer." Konoemon said to her sternly. The girl flinched under his gaze, but she was not scared. "You must tell Konoka of this sooner or later, I wish not to see my little girl cry over you."

"As do I. I love her, Head Master, I truly, and honestly do." Setsuna confessed without a twinge of embarrassment in her husky voice. Konoemon felt proud that his girl found someone who could love her this much, even though it had been of someone from the same gender. Oh well, life comes in many twist and turns. Konoemon just thought it ironic that his girl followed that route literally.

* * *

"Se-tsu-na-chan!" Konoka chimed as she attacked her lover with an aerial assault. Setsuna looked up scared out of her wits as Konoka had launched herself off of the railing. Setsuna quickly caught the girl, her heart pounding hard against her chest with a cold sweat dripping down her jaw. "I knew you'd catch me!"

"Sometimes, I really think you should trust me less... seriously. What do I have to do to make you trust me less?" Setsuna mumbled in a soft whisper as she held Konoka in her arms tightly. "We both know cheating is out of the question. Such a dare devil you are." Setsuna added quickly giving Konoka a quick peck on the lips. The brunette knew her all to well. She'd never let anything happen to her, Setsuna promised her beloved Konoka that. A pinky promise of enternal love, so to say .

The two stayed like that the whole walk to Konoka's next class. Setsuna had a spare this period so she always spent it with Konoka, but today was something... awkward. Today Setsuna wore black baggy pants with a red button up, long sleeve shirt with a black tie around her neck, and a blood red rose in full bloom on her left breast pocket, and lastly her shoes black just like her pants. Also Setsuna's hair was not in its regular side pony tail, but in a very neat braid. The baseball captain seemed to be really out of place today. She knew that all to well, but for once, she actually looked like Konoka's prince charming. That, she did not mind.

"Setsuna-sempai, you look dashing today. Carrying Konoka-san like that! You're just like a prince!" a classmate of Konoka's voice out.

Setsuna placed Konoka back down on her own two feet, but the girl didn't release her hold on Setsuna just yet. Konoka pouted at her friend and grinned quickly. "Set-chan's always like that just so you know. Jealous?" she asked playfully. Half the girls in class groaned, and Setsuna found that kind of funny.

"So why'd you carry her?" someone asked.

"Easy, this idiot jumped off the second floor railing." Setsuna replied giving Konoka a quick bop on the head. "Idiot..."

"Pfft! You're just mad because your motorcycle's in the shop. I just tried to make you feel better." Konoka smiled sweetly. Setsuna scoffed at the mere thought, but the other girl had it right on the money. She really did just want Konoka's attention by any means possible. "Anways, class is starting." Setsuna nodded and followed suit whilst holding Konoka's hand.

As the class went on, Setsuna's mind drifted away from the beauty beside her taking notes diligently. She knew that the other girl's body was working on auto, she also knew that Konoka was distracted by her presence beside her. It thrilled her. But then it wandered off to her right arm which was currently positioned around Konoka's waist. The scar which she carried around was disgusting in her eyes.

No one really ever noticed it, seeing as how it was nearly healed and almost unseeable unless you take a good look, but still, Setsuna was extremely fickle about it. Her out of school attire revolved around long sleeved shirts that had their left sleeve ripped off and right sleeve left a lone. If she couldn't wear the long sleeved shirts, she always just wore arm bands to hide them. And since she was in a physical sport, she faked injuries every now and then just to wear the tension band around it.

'_I can never pick up a sword again...'_

* * *

"So... Konoemon, where is my daughter?" a tall man asked the frail older man before him. The tall manhad long black hair with streaks of white every now and then giving him a sense of fashion in a way. His cold dark brown eyes peered at Konoemon's bushy eyebrows and cracked a grin. "Well?"

"She should be in my granddaughter's pre-calculus class." Konoemon replied quickly. The robust man before him opened his mouth to ask another question, but Konoemon cut him off. "Just down the hall to your left, room 69. Hurry now, class is going to end soon." The man, followed by a beautiful woman, and a younger girl left the room in a haste.

Konoemon smirked and chuckled quietly as he sat in his office alone. "I'm lonely..." he mumbled quickly after his laughter died down.

* * *

"Set-chan... you're lucky you don't have to take classes seriously." Konoka grumbled as she leaned on Setsuna's shoulder. Laughing at Konoka's jealousy to Setsuna's education, caused the girl in question to smile. "Why do you get off the hook, and not me?"

"I graduated highschool already, Kono-chan." Setsuna confessed. "I'm only still here because of you." Blushing Konoka playfully hit Setsuna's forearm.

"Meany."

A loud rapping on the door stopped the conversation between the two lovers. They looked at the door watching the teacher scramble towards it. The teacher opened the door and exited, the people outside weren't visible aside from the shadows they cast in the unclear window.

Re-entering the room the teacher walked in with the man, the woman, and the teenage girl and pointed the couple with a dark blush. The two where once again attached to each other in their own world, holding hands with Setsuna's right arm around Konoka's shoulders, foreheads touching, and eyes gazing down at their intertwined fingers. The seemed to be talking to each other in a hushed whisper just enjoying their time together.

"Setsuna!" the man shouted angrily. His eyes flaring at the handsome girl and her lover. "What is the meaning of this atrocity!?"

"Dear, calm down. Mind your blood pressure." the woman beside the man warned. She was probably his wife. "Setsuna-chan... hello? Setsuna-chan." Even after the woman's tender words, Setsuna was still lost in Konoka's eyes.

Pouting angrily, the teenager standing beside the robust man growled. Her eye twitched a few times before she finally had enough of it. She marched up to the two and brought her fist up to give Konoka a good one. Bringing the fist down, Setsuna's right arm acted with out the girl looking up.

"Don't you dare hit my girl." Setsuna said in a threatening growl. Her grip around the other's fist tightened causing the girl to squeak in pain. Snapping out of her trance, Konoka looked behind her and saw Setsuna's holding onto a beautiful brunette. "Kono-chan?"

"Let her go, Set-chan." Konoka ordered as she placed a soft hand on Setsuna's right. Konoka's eyes didn't leave her significant other's. A stand still occurred between the two before Setsuna accepted Konoka's dominance over the matter. "Good girl, I'll have to give you a... _reward_ later." Konoka said with a seductive wink.

Setsuna grinned at Konoka's suggested reward, her body getting riled up for what was to come between them, or in this case, what wasn't between them. "You win this time, Kono-chan, but I promise you rue the day you dare force me _under_ you." she said in a vengeful tone.

"Set-chan, stop flirting!"

"Hey, don't use Set-chan's nickname! Only I get to call her that, you... you... um..." Konoka blushed after she finally got a better look at the name she had copyrighted. "What exactly is your name?"

The girl who stood behind her and her lover growled ferally. She stuck her nose high into the air and crossed her arms as she bellowed her given name. "Utsukushii! Utsukushii Houseki. Set-chan's fiancé."

"Conceited much?" Setsuna asked sarcastically, wrapping her arms around Konoka protectively giving her a sensual kiss on the nape of her neck. "Plus, the only girl I'm ever getting married to is my Konoka. You know? The hot girl sitting beside me. Ya that one. Pretty huh?"

Houseki's face was a mix of rage, tears, and hurt. But even if this was so, Setsuna felt pride in her words and Houseki's pained face. Setsuna might have felt pride, but Konoka felt something else.

"Set-chan, you're mean... I come all this way to see you and... and... and... I hate you!" Houseki screamed giving Setsuna a real scare. "B-But... I've waited so long to see you. I love you so much, and yet we've never met before..."

"Setsuna, get your mitts off of the Dean's granddaughter this instant!" the man shouted his wife agreeing with him.

Groaning Setsuna sadly let go of Konoka and stood up, her handsome face showing deep disdain from the people in front. "I have every right to hold my girlfriend. Mother, Father. But what I do with my girl is not of your business. I wish not to cause a scene here. Leave the premises this instant."

"Or what?" Setsuna's father asked. Flinching Setsuna took a step back. He had called her bluff. "You're useless, you can't even hold on to a sword. What chance do you have against defending against me?"

"Dear, please calm down. We are here to make Setsuna-chan not as weary of us. We need her to know she's still needed as the heir." Setsuna's mother said with a frown. She turned to Setsuna and smiled. "That's why we offered you in an omiai, Setsuna-chan. Houseki-chan is the perfect candidate as your wife. She's our highest ranked swordsman. She's perfect, trust us."

Houseki took a step closer to Setsuna and ran a slender finger down Setsuna's arm. "Yep, and I'm not leaving until I have you following me like a dog." she grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around Setsuna's arm and hugged it. "That's because I love you, SOOOOO, much!"

"Hey! Get off my girlfriend!" Konoka ordered.

"Gladly. But I'd rather not here. To many people you know. I do have to admit, you have some seriously kinky ideas there, Princess." Houseki said in a sultry voice causing Setsuna a large bit of discomfort. Houseki pressed her breast up against Setsuna's arm as she winked at her coyly.

'_T-They're bi-bigger... then K-Kono-chans.'_ Setsuna thought with a heavy blush on her face. Trying to swallow the lump that jammed itself in Setsuna's throat, the taller girl's eyes couldn't help but wander down, and stare at Houseki's cleavage. _'Yep. Much bigger. At least 1 cup size... but... Kono-chan's a D. Oh God...'_

"Set-chan! No bad thoughts for anyone else but me!" Konoka grumbled, her arms crossed under her own breast, giving Setsuna yet another reason for a nosebleed. "Pervert."

"My, my... I don't mind the attention **my** Set-chan's giving me." Houseki said. "Mine are bigger then your's after all." she gloated proudly only to emphasize her womanly pride by pressing herself closer to Setsuna.

"I... I can't take it anymore!" Setsuna cried out in agony, ripping herself away from Houseki's grasp and ran straight out the door. She pushed passed her parents not looking back and loosened her tie as she ran. _'And here I thought we were going to have a civil visit... guess that's just to much for me to ask.'_

* * *

"Your boobs are so not bigger then mine."

"Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that, Princess. I'm an E. You?" Houseki asked with a grin and a quirked eyebrow. Her arms where crossed like the way Konoka had them, her ample bosom restrained by her white button up shirt.

"D. But at least back pains aren't as bad." Konoka retaliated. "What do you take? Like a dozen Advils for one day? Or maybe you're popping T-3's. I know I do after a round with Set-chan."

"Nopes, but you will need 'em even more after I get through with you." Houseki barked angrily, her chest jiggling at her biting action.

"Sorry, but I'm not really interested in women other then my, and I mean **my**, Set-chan." Konoka said proudly. "Plus, I bet you don't have as much stamina either."

"Ooooohhhhh!" the class said as they watched their future dean duke it out with her latest love rival. Though they all knew, Konoka would have been the clear victor here. "Someone got burned!" they all shouted in unison.

"I know Set-chan's got the stamina. But I'm a 5th generation Shinmeiryuu student. And as my future mother and father said not to long ago, I'm perfect for her. Your stamina compared to mine, well... I'll let you fill in the blanks." Houseki replied calmly.

Almost at her fuse, Konoka glared at Houseki. "You shut your mouth. Sakurazaki Setsuna, belongs to me, and me alone." she said darkly. "I won't let anyone, and I'm serious when I say this. I will not, **ever**, let anyone come between me and my girlfriend."

"But, that's where I beat you, Princess." Houseki grinned pointing a slender finger at Konoka. "You may be her girlfriend, lover even... but I'm her fiancé, and we're getting married so to bad so sad, Princess."

"Oh? But last time I checked, Set-chan _did _propose to me." Konoka stated proudly before shying away. "Though, the ring's still at the jewelers... seeing as how they messed up on it." rolling her eyes Konoka puffed out her cheeks. "They couldn't get the ring ready in time for my birthday, so they had to extend the date. It's been 3 months since then... and they're still half done."

"Bah, pathetic." Houseki frowned. "But... sweet. It really sounds like something she would do." The tiniest of smiles could be seen on Houseki's beautiful face, her crystal clear blue eyes sincere free of any malice what so ever. "But..." Houseki said bouncing back to life returning to her fiery self, and by her side always ready to bounce, where her breast. "I won't lose to you. Not in a million years Grandma!"

"Who are you calling grandma!? We're the same age!" Konoka yelled her beautiful face flustered. No one has ever called her old! She is not old. She is a young adult and proud to be legal. Not old.

"Same age? Don't give yourself, Granny Smith. I'm 4 years younger then you."

* * *

Yuki : What? Didn't expect to see her in this story did ya? XD Well to bad, all of my stories are interlaced, and well... Houseki was supposed to appear in this one first o 3o, I just never updated so, well now you know where she came from. X3

Mei : See Toumasan, its longer! :D

Yuki : By a little bit. -3- Oh and... don't blame me for the boob jokes. Those are all Mei's... I only pitched in a little. XD

-ish not edited cause well... we're just lazy.-

.-. Oh and btw, room 69 is the pre-cal class for my school. XD


End file.
